1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device useful for applying a label to a truncated CD-ROM disc or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices exist for applying a label to a CD or DVD disc or the like. The disc is relatively large in diameter to the label, which is adhered to the center of the disc, and must therefore be guided into place on the disc to assure that it is properly located and adhered. Usually, the label is first printed with indicia on a computer-associated printer, and software is provided to enable various designs and identifying formats to be imprinted on the label prior to adhesion to the disc. The printed label is then laid on a support or base with its adhesive side up and the disc is placed on a moveable post element such as a spindle and brought into contact with the label. The spindle or post is placed through the center of the disc and is also received through the center of the label to locate the centers of the label and disc relative to each other so that the label is adhered to the middle of the disc. Examples of such labeler devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,543,001 and 5,902,446 to Cassilo et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,783,033 and 5,925,200 to Grossman, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,819 to Hummell.
However, if the label was to cover the entire unwritten side of the disc, such a precision locating device utilizing a moveable locating spindle is unnecessary. For example, recently information concerning an individual and his/her business has been written on a CD-disc utilizing a CD-writer, and provided as a substitute for a conventional business card. The disc can retain substantially more information than a conventional card and can be read on a standard computer. The disc is truncated and oval-shaped and smaller than a standard circular CD-ROM disc to simulate a standard rectangular business card and is inscribed on one side with relevant information. A label bearing some information as to whom the card-disc belongs to is adhered to the entire unwritten face of the disc.
This invention relates to a fixture enabling the label to be applied to the entire, unwritten face of the truncated disc.
In accordance with the invention, a fixture is provided to receive a label to be applied to the truncated disc. The fixture includes an oval-shaped base having an oval-shaped well of a dimension approximately the shape of the label. The label, after printing indicia thereon, is placed adhesive side up in the well of the fixture. Since the well also approximates the shape of the CD disc, the disc may be placed in the well first, within the bounds of the well of the fixture, with its unwritten side facing up. The disc or label is then overlaid on the other manually in the well, and pressed in place, to adhere the label to the disc.
A pair of oppositely disposed cutouts are provided in the fixture to enable the composite disc and adhered label to be removed from the fixture by inserting the fingers beneath the laminate and lifting it up from the fixture.
Alternatively, a central aperture or a stationary post may be provided in the well of the fixture. The aperture can be used to aid removal of the laminated construction by inserting a finger beneath the fixture through the aperture to dislodge the laminate. A central post, on the other hand, will serve to space the label from the CD disc as one moves toward the other to preclude premature contact between the two, which may result in uneven adhesion or preclude coverage of the disc by the label because of first contact with the label not in proximity to its edge. The cutouts would be sufficient to enable removal of the composite from the fixture.